Mixing capsules which are filled with the components in separate chambers by the manufacturer are used to produce mixtures of two or more components. The components are brought into communication and mixed with one another by the user, for example by destroying a wall separating the chambers.
Mixing capsules for the production of dental materials which are often mixed from a pulverulent component and a liquid component, the mixing procedure usually taking place in a shaker unit, are known in the dental sector. The completely mixed substance is then dispensed directly onto the working area, for example into a tooth cavity, through a dispensing spout formed integrally on the mixing capsule.